logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Thorpe Park/Other
Angry Birds 4D Experience Park Palladium 1988–1998 The building presently occupied by the Angry Birds 4D Experience opened in 1988 as the Park Palladium, a theatre seating 630 people. Pirates 4D 1999–2007 In 1999, the theatre was converted into a '4D' cinema. The first show presented from the cinema was Pirates 4D. Time Voyagers 2008–2013 Pirates 4D was replaced by Time Voyagers from the 2008 season. 2014–present Coinciding with the rebranding of the centre of the themed area of Amity Cove as 'Angry Birds Land', Time Voyagers was replaced with the Angry Birds 4D Experience. Cinema 180 1981–1994 Cinema 180 was a specialist cinema which projected films onto a 180° panoramic screen. Colossus 2002–present Colossus is an Intamin rollercoaster situated in the Lost City themed area. From opening until 2013, the ride was notable for having the most inversions of any rollercoaster in the world with ten; a record jointly held with '10 Inversion Roller Coaster' at Chimelong Paradise, China from 2006 which is an exact replica of Colossus. With fourteen inversions, 'The Smiler' at Alton Towers gained the record although technically it counts as two rollercoasters with seven inversions each due to its having a second lift-hill. Detonator: Bombs Away Detonator 2001–2013 Detonator: Bombs Away is a Fabbri 'Mega Drop Tower' located in Angry Birds Land; Calypso Quay until 2013. 2014–present Detonator was given a small refurbishment to compliment the opening of the then new Angry Birds Land and was given the subtitle 'Bombs Away'. Eclipse 2003–2004 Eclipse was a Fabbri Ferris wheel within the Lost City themed area. The attraction was transferred to Chessington World of Adventures for the 2005 season. Loggers Leap 1989–2015 Loggers Leap was a Mack log flume known for its double drop finale. It opened in 1989 as part of the then new Canada Creek land. The ride closed following the 2015 season due to high maintenance costs and officially closed in 2019. Miss Hippo's Fungle Safari Drive in the Country 1990–1994 1995–2009 Miss Hippo's Fungle Safari was a 'vintage cars' style ride. The ride was originally named Drive in the Country prior to it being refurbished as part of the second phase of the then new area of Ranger County. The ride closed in 2009 following "high maintenance costs". Model World 1979–2005 Model World was an area of the park dedicated to the presentation of 1:36 scale models of famous landmarks. The area was the last of the original educational exhibits from 1979 left by the time of its removal in 2005 though in the meantime a lot of the models had been removed. Mr Monkey's Banana Ride 1994–present Mr Monkey's Banana Ride is a small 'swinging ship' ride manufactured by Metallbau Emmeln, themed to a giant banana. It opened as part of phase one of the then new area of Ranger County, today it is the last of the areas rides remaining. Mr Rabbit's Tropical Travels Magic Mill 1982–1994 1995–2001 Mr Rabbit's Tropical Travels was a boat ride whereby passengers could observe scenes which told the story of how the Thorpe Park Rangers came to be. The ride was originally Magic Mill whereby passengers could enjoy traditional garden scenery and inside the mill itself, an animatronic show featuring a section of animals performing 'The Frog Song'. The ride closed in 2001 to allow construction of the rollercoaster Nemesis Inferno, see below. Nemesis Inferno 2003–present Nemesis Inferno is a Bolliger & Mabillard inverted rollercoaster within The Jungle themed area, originally Calypso Quay until the areas renaming from the 2016 season. The ride is a supposed sequel to the similar ride 'Nemesis' at Alton Towers. Quantum 2003–present Quantum is a Fabbri 'magic carpet' ride within the Lost City themed area. Rumba Rapids Thunder River 1987–1998 Rumba Rapids is an Intamin Rapids Ride within 'The Jungle' themed area (previously Central Park until 2001 and Calypso Quay until 2015). The ride opened as Thunder River in 1987. 1999–2001 2002–present Following a refurbishment for the 2002 season, the ride was renamed Rumba Rapids and was sponsored until 2006 by Ribena. Rush 2005–present Rush is an S&S 'Screamin' Swing' ride within the Lost City themed area. Samurai 2004–present Samurai is a Mondial 'Top Scan' ride within the Lost City themed area. The ride was situated at Chessington World of Adventures from 1999 to 2003. Saw: The Ride 2009–present Saw: The Ride is a Gerstlauer 'Euro-Fighter' rollercoaster themed to the horror movie franchise Saw. Slammer 2005–2016 Slammer was an S&S 'Sky Swat' ride within the Canada Creek (Old Town from 2016) themed area. Notable as one of two installations of the ride type and the last to operate. Stealth 2006–present Stealth is an Intamin 'Accelerator Coaster' within the Amity (Amity Speedway/Amity Cove prior to 2016) themed area. The Rocky Express 1989–present The Rocky Express is a Mack 'Sea Storm' ride within the Old Town (Canada Creek prior to 2016) themed area. The Sunken Garden 1979–present The Sunken Garden is one of the few remnants of the original park, though much of the garden was reclaimed for the construction of the rollercoaster Stealth in 2005. The Swarm 2012–present The Swarm is a Bolliger & Mabillard 'wing coaster'. The Walking Dead: The Ride X:\ No Way Out 1996–2012 The Walking Dead: The Ride opened in 1996 as X:\ No Way Out and is an indoor Vekoma Enigma rollercoaster. Originally trains operated backwards in darkness with disorientating sound-effects. Leading up to the ride platform was an elaborately themed queue line with notable features being a spinning tunnel and faux elevators. X 2013–2017 Much of the elaborate theming had been removed over the past few years however it was granted a revamp for the 2013 season with the name of the ride simplified to X''. The trains were modified to run forwards and the dark atmosphere of the original incarnation was replaced with popular music and laser displays, effectively becoming a discotheque. 2018–present For the 2018, ''X was rethemed with a darker atmosphere once more, this time a horror-theme based upon the television series The Walking Dead. Thorpe Farm 1982–1998 Thorpe Farm was a traditional working farm located north of Manor Lake, accessed via the Canada Creek Railway or by Waterbuses, both now also defunct. 1999–2006 Wicked Witches Haunt Phantom Fantasia 1983–1993 Wicked Witches Haunt opened in 1983 as Phantom Fantasia. The attraction was a 'dark ride' located in the Central Park themed area. The ride consisted of a continuous chain of clamshell-shaped cars travelling through various scenes depicting humorous interpretations of dark British history. 1994–2000 For the 1994 season, the ride was refurbished with ultra-violet lighting, new animatronics, a new finale and renamed Wicked Witches Haunt. The attraction closed in 2000 following severe fire damage. Zodiac 2001–present Zodiac is a Huss 'Enterprise' ride within the Lost City themed area. Category:Special logos